Graduation Night
by camnz
Summary: The last night of school before everyone goes onto their future lives. Time to say goodbye to everyone and to celebrate.


Chapter 1

It was the last night at Hogwarts. Tomorrow they would leave this place for the last time. It was bitter sweet. Their time here was over and a new chapter was opening, adulthood. Exams were done, classes were over and the last meal was had. No one was planning on sleeping tonight.

The early summer night was warm and it was still lightish as students started to leave the Great Hall after dinner. The school closing speech done and dusted.

The Gryffindors were on their way down to the lake, where some of the older students have started on a bonfire. Everyone was excited about their last night together, aware that this will never happen again. It made for a strange mood with everyone happy to be there, grasping the last chance to be as one, a group of people who had spent the last seven years together, including a gap most were ignoring.

There were some younger kids there, the ones who were accepted enough to hang out with the older students, the graduating year. Normally the older students didn't like younger students cramping their style, but tonight was a special night, a night that was open as everyone celebrated what had been.

And there was a sense that people wanted to mingle a bit more. This was probably the last time they would get a chance to see people that wouldn't likely be their friends in the future. No one accepted that though, there was a lot of 'of course we will hang out all the time', plus the odd reunion planned. They would all remain friends, it was determined.

The lake was alive with people. It seemed to be the place to be, the shoreline was littered with fires and students sitting around hanging out. Every smuggled and saved bottle of alcohol was out tonight, there was no point saving anything. Hermione was sitting with the Gryffindors, drinking champagne. They had bought a few bottles just for this occasion a few weeks earlier.

It was warm enough to wear shorts and many of them took the opportunity, although most of them were pasty enough this early in summer their legs practically shone as dusk settled in. Hermione had saved a nice navy skirt for just the occasion. A little prettier and shorter than her uniform. She wanted to look pretty. This would likely be a lasting memory and some of the girls had managed to convince her that the clothes for this occasion mattered. She wasn't entirely convinced, but she went along with it.

Ginny had her head in Harry lap and they were laughing at some story that Seamus was telling about the time they got caught smoking cannabis by Professor Slughorn. Seamus liked cannabis a lot. And he was supplying a few treats tonight. Hermione had never tried it, but she took a drag when a joint was passed around. She tried desperately to hide her cough. She was not a smoker of any variety, but it was a special night and she was not going to be the uptight bookworm most people took her for. Not her close friends, but some of the others. Tonight was the night to be young and free with no pressures, no responsibility and a bright future.

A few of the Hufflepuffs came and joined their group, they were doing the rounds. Luna came with them and settled down next to Ron, who was her boyfriend. The relationship between Ron and Luna had taken people by surprise, Ron most of all, but he just fell into it and wasn't fighting all that hard to get out. Hermione could tell that he was crazy about her, even though he tried to hide it. He went bright red whenever anyone teased him about being whipped, but he really was.

Hermione slowed down with the champagne as the cannabis seemed to be making her feel funny. Actually everything was exciting and funny, and she had pains in her cheeks from grinning the entire time.

It was dark now, she had no idea what time it was. She ended up talking to Michael Corner about Thailand. He was going in a few days and they were talking about the exciting things to do and see. She'd been with her parents a couple of years back, although she never saw any of the magical community there.

She never really thought Michael Corner was unattractive, but he did look really cute in the light of the flames. She noticed how much more grown up he was. She had never noticed before, but he was definitely not a kid anymore. He was peeling a label off his bottle of beer. He had big hands, man hands and it was really strange to consider than the boys around her were kind of turning into men.

She wondered what it would be like to be with him, but he wasn't really for her. Nice enough, but not for her. She wondered what she would do if he kissed her. She wasn't in a relationship and hadn't been for a couple of months after the short lived relationship she'd had with Dean Thomas. It had been exciting to begin with, but they ended up fighting too much in the end. She hadn't been with anyone since, and Dean now ended up with Lavender Brown, the curse that seems to follow her love life.

Watching Dean and Lavender snuggling by the fire was enough to drive Hermione to get up and explore panoramas a little less charged. She spotted Cho Chang a little further along the lake and decided it was time to go mingle. She would after all see most of the Gryffindors before too long, but some of her other friends and acquaintances would be more remote after tomorrow.

Cho and her Ravenclaw friends were sitting around a rocky clump. The worst of the cannabis effects had gone and Hermione was left with a general feeling of wellbeing.

"Hi Hermione." Cho said. "Drink?" Cho handed her a filled shot glass of something.

"Why not?" Hermione said and took the small glass. The brown liquid was running down her fingers as she lifted it up to her mouth. The liquid burned the minute it hit her mouth and she finished it with a shudder as the burning sensation was stinging her eyes.

"Firewhiskey." Cho said with a laugh. "Its nice, isn't it?"

"Absolutely!" Hermione lied, but she didn't want to be contrary. Cho was a bit pickled, Hermione noticed.

"Is Harry around?" Cho asked. Hermione knew that Cho still had a bit of a crush on Harry, even though he was well and truly with Ginny.

"He's over there." Hermione said and pointed at the Gryffindor group.

"What's he doing this summer?" Cho asked.

"Not much." Hermione responded. "He'd not really doing much until Auror training starts in September."

"Oh." Cho said. "Hey Nott, how are you?"

"Fine." Theo Nott said and sat down. "Just, you know, enjoying the evening."

Hermione watched Nott as he fell into conversation with Cho. She had never really spoken to the Slytherin. He gave her a quick nod, but didn't really engage her much further. Hermione was surprised at the acknowledgement. Slytherins tended to ignore her. There weren't openly friendly, but neither were they confrontational like the used to be.

Hermione wondered where Malfoy was. He'd also tempered his attitude a bit after the war. He ignored her too, but the blatant sneering had stopped. She wondered if he was here. She looked around and saw him further along the lake talking to a group of people who were standing around. His blond hair gave him away every time. He was a little more casual than normal, dressed in a white shirt and black pants. She was a little surprised to see him so casual, he usually didn't vary from his black suit.

Another shot was shoved under her nose. It was Nott holding it to her and she was again surprised that he was extending her the courtesy. She was actually touched and took the small glass of brown liquid from him. She hadn't intended on drinking any more, but since he offered it to her, she felt like she didn't want to turn it down when a Slytherin offered her a drink. It really was an unusual night, she thought as she swigged the burning liquid.

The alcohol was warming her blood. She actually felt a little bit dizzy, but not enough to feel bad, just enough to feel really relaxed. She saw Marcus Belby a bit further along and wanted to go have a chat with him. He had been her potions partner for most of the year and they got on really well. He was standing with some other Ravenclaw students and she made her way over after excusing herself from Cho and Nott, who didn't really notice her leaving.

Marcus gave her a hug as he saw her. He was happy, smiling. He was definitely a bit on the drunk side. He offered her a beer but she turned it down. She was still trying to cope with the two firewhiskeys she just had. If she had any more, she might not be able to walk straight. She probably wasn't walking straight as it was, but at least she was still on her feet.

A couple of the Ravenclaw girls were in the lake splashing around practically begging two of the boys to join them. Hermione felt a little out of place so she moved on. She came to a group of Hufflepuffs next, who were dancing. She joined in a while until she got too hot to continue.

She kept on wandering around the lake. She got to a group of Slytherins. She said 'Hi' and continued. They said 'Hi' back. It felt nice being on civil terms with the Slytherins. She got to a rock where Malfoy and Blaise were sitting. They were smoking.

It would be noticeable if she avoided them. She hesitated for a minute, but decided to bite the bullet and say hello.

"Hi." She said to the two boys sitting on a rock.

"Granger." Blaise said. "Found your way of the library then?"

"It seems to." She said. "Had a few drinks and got lost, I guess."

Malfoy didn't say anything, but he wasn't looking annoyed either. She couldn't really tell much of his expression, but he didn't look tense. She was just about to wave and move on.

"Got any good plans for the summer?" Blaise said.

"I'm going to France." She said. "My grandparents have a place in Provence, we usually go for a while each summer."

"Sounds nice." Blaise said. "I'll be in Nice for a while."

"Nice is lovely." Hermione said. She was still pleasantly surprised that he was talking to her at all.

"You occasionally hang out in France if I'm not wrong." Blaise said to Malfoy.

"We prefer Bordeaux." Malfoy said. "But we're not going this year."

"I've never been to Bordeaux." Hermione said as the conversation was dying. "But I hear its really nice."

Malfoy shrugged.

"So what are your plans?" Blaise said. "After."

"I am going to University." Hermione said. "Cambridge."

"I'm not familiar with it." Blaise said.

"It's a muggle university." Malfoy said.

The conversation seemed to end and Hermione shifted on her feet.

"What are you going to study?" Blaise said.

"Public policy." Hermione said.

"Sounds thrilling." Blaise said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is an acquired taste." She said.

Someone called for Blaise a bit further away.

"Sweetheart." He called back to the girl. "Have you finished throwing up?"

The girl mumbled something.

"Duty calls." He said with a sigh and left.

Hermione was left standing next to Malfoy who was still sitting on the rock smoking. She felt really uncomfortable. She always felt uncomfortable around him. He had been her arch nemesis for so many years. Their little feud seemed silly when the war was on and finished, but there was a lot of baggage there.

Hermione considered leaving, but she couldn't think of something to say to extract herself. Leaving someone alone was rude, even if it was your former enemy.

"What have you got planned for summer?" She finally said hoping like anything that Blaise would return.

"Usual stuff." Malfoy said. "Mother will be parading eligible females in front of me until I pick one."

Hermione was taken aback by his candour. She didn't quite know what to say.

"Well, I think I would prefer my summer activities." She said.

He gave a little chuckle.

"I do too." He said. "But my choices are limited this summer."

"I'm not really one for irresponsibility, but why don't you just run away?" She said. "Why not sell your set of ink holders or something and live off that for the summer? I am sure the parade of beauties will be there when you get back."

Malfoy took a swig of a bottle.

"So where is Potty and Weaselby this fine evening?" He asked.

"Over there somewhere." Hermione said pointing to back up the shore of the lake.

"And are you avoiding them?"

"No, I just thought I would get around and say goodbye to people. Some I probably won't see a lot off again."

"Like me."

"I probably won't be seeing you a great deal, I suspect."

"Unlikely." He said. "Particularly not if you are going to be spending your time in the muggle world. So returning to the muggle world. I would have thought you were too staunchly determined to become entrenched here to do that."

"My parents want me to go to University." She said, not entirely sure how to take his statement. "They feel that I am limiting myself if I stay here."

"What do you mean?" He said.

She paused for a while. "The muggle world is vast. The opportunities are equally vast. This is a small pond and you might be a big fish, but in a small pond. The muggle world is a very big pond and the potential is … different."

"Different how?" He said. Hermione could feel his eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable.

"I don't know, just different."

"And you want to go?"

Hermione nodded. "I …" She started. "For all your attempts to convey that I don't belong here, I have been wondering lately if you aren't right."

She could feel him watching her. Admitting to Malfoy that he was right was not something she ever expected to do, either it was the drink or just this crazy night, but for some reason she was confessing things she hadn't told anyone.

"I'm not sure this world is enough." She finally said. "I'm not sure I can be happy here. There really isn't anything that keeps me or compels me to stay."

"What about Potter?"

"Harry, he will probably stay." She said. "I can't imagine him leaving."

"He wouldn't compel you to stay?"

Hermione didn't answer, she didn't know what to say.

"I always thought you two would end up together." He said.

"Really?" She said surprised. "No, we are too brother and sisterly. Besides, he is besotted with Ginny."

"I never understood what you saw in those red headed freaks."

"I imagine not." Hermione said. She should probably be offended, but she couldn't be bothered. There had been a long time where Hermione wondered if her future was with Ron, but once they got together it didn't take her long to realise that they weren't going to work.

"You were with Dean Thomas for a while, if I'm not mistaken."

"Not anymore, he is with Lavender Brown now."

"I fucked her." He said.

"Who hasn't?" She said.

"Do I detect some sour grapes?"

"She is not my favourite person in any respect, no."

"You wonder why they would want a bimbo like her, when they could have someone like you?"

It was a question she had asked herself a number of times over the last few years. "I don't know, why don't you tell me as you have personal experience with bimbos like her."

"Because she's easy."

"Of course she's easy. You've had her for heaven's sake."

"I mean she is easy to be with, unchallenging. You could tell her the sky is yellow and she would take it as fact. Some guys like that." He said. "And yeah, I've had her, I've had quite a few girls, you know."

"I don't need to hear about your conquests, Malfoy." She said. "Is that what you want, a girl who will take everything you want as fact."

"It doesn't matter what I want. There is a pretty strict set of criteria with regards to suitable girls. What I like does not really enter into it. I will endeavour to pick the one that is likely to annoy me the least."

"How romantic."

"Romance is not a part of it." He said. "I know what kind of girl I will end up with, I know pretty much how my life will be. I know where I will live, I know what I will do, I know where I will die."

"I don't have any of those expectations on me."

"You parents expect me to go to a muggle university."

"No, they want me to go to a muggle university, if I don't, they believe I will limit my options. They want me to have choices, but they would accept it if I decided to stay here."

"But they would be disappointed if you did?"

"Probably not disappointed, but I suspect they feel that I would not be happy."

"Happiness, such a muggle concept."

"You think so?" She asked. "You don't expect to be happy?"

"Happy, what a juvenile concept. The best you could hope for is contentment."

"Sounds more like resignation."

"You do what is expected of you." He said. "My role is to produce an heir."

"You're purpose in life is to impregnate a girl, that sounds a bit… limiting."

"Isn't that what your parents expect from you?"

"I think they would be highly surprised if I impregnated someone."

"Ha, ha." He said sarcastically.

"I think they would worry that I would miss out if I didn't have children at some point. Although at the moment, I think they are praying more along the lines of me not getting pregnant."

"I probably have to marry someone within a year." Malfoy said and took another swig.

"I won't." Hermione said. He offered the bottle to her. "I probably shouldn't."

"Do you ever do anything you shouldn't?"

"Beside fight in wars and such, not often."

"Have a drink."

"I've had a few already, if I have more, I will probably not be able to walk."

"Can't handle your alcohol?"

"What about me says that I have vast experience with alcohol?"

"Good point." He said. "Have a drink, this is the last night of our childhood. Don't worry if you start falling over, it won't be the end of the world, you're safe with me."

Hermione snorted. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, the person she trusted the least in the whole school saying she could trust him.

"Believe me, nothing will happen to you if I'm around. Being the mudblood extraordinaire, war hero and all, if you stub your toe, I will go to prison."

Hermione took the bottle and had a swig. The liquid burned down her throat. She pondered his statement, funny how things were. He was right though, he was in a precarious situation with regards to her. She was the revered war hero and he was the reviled ex-Death Eater, who was practically on probation. This war really had swapped their positions in a way.

"I don't want to be a war hero." She said, again confessing something she hadn't told anyone. "Part of the reason I'm leaving."

He watched her intently again. She thought that perhaps her statement surprised him.

"What, you don't like everyone adoring you, hanging on every word you say?" He was exaggerating his speech with hand movement.

"No." She said. "I hate it. I hate everything about that war, and I hate all the things that allowed that war to happen. The backwardness, the bigotry, the shallowness."

"So why did you fight in it? If you didn't want to stay here, if we are that awful, why did you fight?"

"Because I hated that people would tell me that I couldn't."

"You're the most stubborn creature in the world."

"I know."

Someone walked up to them through the darkness.

"Drakie, are you sitting here with… the mudblood?" She said as she stood in front of them. She was a bit unstable on her feet. "Why?"

"Why not?" He said.

"But I want you to go for a swim with me."

"You'll probably drown."

"Come on." Pansy whined.

"Not tonight Pans." He said.

"Slumming it, are we?" She said in a sharp tone.

"Piss off, Pans."

Pansy made an annoyed little groan. "If you wait too long, I'm going to pass out."

"Just go." Draco said and Pansy stomped off.

"I'm keeping you from your friends." Hermione said realising that she was sitting here having a in-depth conversation with Draco Malfoy, but before she went. "And I _the_ mudblood? Not just a mudblood, _the_ mudblood?"

"You are _the_ mudblood."

"Is that like a title? Like an honour?" She teased.

Malfoy laughed.

"Am I not ruining your reputation or something, sitting here chatting?" Hermione asked.

"I like to live on the edge."

"And I'm the edge, am I?" She said. "I think you're drunk."

"I think you're right."

"Pansy is waiting for you."

"Pansy is always waiting for me."

"Must be hard, having all these girls vying for your attention."

"Its annoying more than anything, but what can one do, one must suffer through such burdens."

"Poor thing." She said, but his expression turned serious.

"And you just get to walk away, huh?" He said solemnly. Hermione looked up at him. She never really considered how stuck he was in his life.

"I guess that is the prerogative of those who don't belong."

"You tried so hard to belong here, had to be the best at everything. So desperate to prove that you were as good as."

"I guess I just got over it." She said. "Maybe I finally felt that I had nothing left to prove. Or maybe no one left to prove it to."

"So you will just shed this skin and go?"

"Tomorrow." She said.

"I envy you." He said. "And if you ever repeat that, I will deny it with my dying breath. I have to take a piss, wait here."

He walked towards the trees which were not far away. Hermione looked at her watch, but her eyes wouldn't focus. She really was drunk.

Malfoy returned a minute or so later.

"What time do you think it is?" She asked.

"Around three."

"Are you going back to the castle tonight?"

"No, are you?"

"I don't know." She said.

"There is nothing to go back for."

"That is a little sad, to think that its all over." She said. "I am going to miss this place. I had a lot of fun here. I had a lot of near death experiences too."

He laughed again. "It is a place of a lot of firsts. First real fights, first kisses, first times. I am going to miss it too. Maybe even more than I anticipate."

"I was surprised you returned this year." She said.

"It beat sitting at home." He said. "I have the rest of my life to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's the way things are, as they were always meant to be."

He took the bottle from her, his fingers touched hers as he took the bottle gently out of her hand. Hermione felt the touch keenly, more than was actually there. This was by far the most unexpected conversation she had ever had and she had come to realise that there really was a person behind the aristocratic pureblood. A person with fears, feelings and foreboding.

She was questioning a lot of her assumptions about Draco Malfoy, the person who seemed content with spending the evening talking to her. Exactly how drunk was he, she wondered.

He was looking out at the water which rippled gently in the darkness. There was a splash a bit back the shoreline and some drunken laughter to go along with it.

"Be my guest if you want to strip down naked and frolic in the water." He said.

"No, I'm good. I will leave my frolicking for France, I think. Warmer waters."

He took another swig of the Whiskey. "Almost gone." He said.

Hermione nodded. She seriously couldn't take any more or her head would probably start spinning uncomfortably. There was a natural conclusion to the conversation, this most unusual conversation.

His fingers were running along some kind of seam in the rock.

"I had no control, you know." He said quietly.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but she understood that he was saying something that ran quite deep.

"I couldn't have helped you. If I did, I would have been right there on the floor with you."

He was talking about that night at his family's manor when she was being tortured by Auntie Dearest. She and Harry had talked extensively about Malfoy's involvement in the war. Harry had testified on the behalf of the Malfoy family members after the war, and it probably saved them from prison.

"I know." She said quietly enough to be a whisper. And it was true. She had come to recognise that he had little option in many of his actions, just trying to navigate a very bad situation. It did mean a lot that he said it though. It wasn't an apology, but it was as close as he would ever give, she reckoned.

"No, around here, you have to put up with your lunatic family members. Every family has them. Are you sure you don't want to stick around, you can marry into your set of lunatics. Hopefully, your won't be as ambitious as mine."

Hermione snickered. "Tempting as that sounds, I don't think I am ready to take on lunatics."

"Really, you've been putting up with Potter and Weasley for years."

"Yeah, and I need a break." She said. She said it jokingly, but it was kind of true. She needed a break, the last few years had been so intense, she kind of felt that she needed to get to know herself outside of being the one responsible for making sure Harry and Ron didn't get themselves killed.

"You're looking forward to going." He said.

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Not really." He said picking up a small rock and throwing it in the water.

She felt sorry for him. The burden of duty must feel heavy. Tonight meant the end of freedom in one sense for him, while it was the start for new levels of freedom for her. She realised that she wouldn't trade places with him for all the things in the world. She'd always told herself that she never would, but tonight she realised that it was more than hurt spite, she really didn't envy his situation. For all he had, he didn't have freedom. She wondered if he felt condemned.

"I don't hate you." She said.

"I don't hate you either." He took a last swig of the bottle. "And we are out of alcohol."

"Oh no." She said with feigned shock.

"All that studying you did was all for nothing now that you're not staying."

Hermione shrugged. "I guess I don't like doing things by halves."

"Neither do I." He said. She wasn't entirely sure what he was referring to, but he was watching her again. She wasn't sure what was going on and she felt a sense of panic as he leaned in closer to her. She had a whole microsecond to realise that he was going to kiss her.

The light touch of his lips shocked her. It was a soft kiss. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. He pulled back and she was left with a shock of sensation and a taste of him. A nice taste, a very male taste. She exhaled trying to clear her head.

"For a night never to be repeated." He said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I suppose it is a once in a lifetime night."

"Yes."

"I am pretty sure you're not allowed to do that." She said still a bit breathless.

"I am definitely not allowed to do that." He said. "You are strictly forbidden."

"Really?" She said. "You are not forbidden for me. It would raise a few eyebrows, but not forbidden."

She looked at him. His face was lit up by the moonlight, his eyes sparkled occasionally in the light. She can't believe she just kissed Draco Malfoy. It really was an all notions upside down kind of night. And it wasn't a bad kiss.

"And dangerous."

"Dangerous?" He said.

"There are still people around who would probably kill me if they saw that."

"That is crazy." She said. "I'm just a girl, nothing more."

He slowly leaned closer again. She knew what was coming this time. She felt his breath first and it raised the hairs on the back of her neck. The touch of his lips sent a shock of electricity through her. It wasn't a forceful kiss by any means but it melted some form of rationality within her.

He didn't pull back this time. The kiss continued. His lips were incredibly soft. She felt his warm tongue touch her lip and it sent a shot of sensation down to her belly, making it flip. The next time she felt his tongue, she couldn't help but touch it with her own. That resulted in a deepening of the kiss and he started to explore her mouth.

Hermione wasn't sure what was going on, she had lost some of her ability to think. But it felt so… unbelievably hot. More than it had ever been with Dean or Ron. Probably because this is forbidden.

His hand came up to the back of her neck giving him leverage to deepen the kiss further. Hermione was drowning in sensation, in his scent, his taste. Nothing sweet, spicy and beautiful. Hermione pondered if she had lost her mind completely, but all thoughts fled when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. Pulled her to straddle him legs. It gave her much better access to his mouth.

He pulled her closer to him and she was flush against him. The heat was undeniable. Something in her mind told her she should probably stop, but she dismissed it. This felt much too good. His hand was on her thigh and it was stroking her leg up under her skirt.

He broke the kiss and they existed there for a second, breathing hard. He pulled her head towards him again and continued to kiss her deeply. Her entire body was on fire and it only exploded when he grabbed her by the backside and ground them together.

The grinding rhythmically continued as they continued kissing. His hand snuck up underneath her shirt and cupped her breast. She felt the sensation down to her core. This is insane, she thought fleetingly.

"Draco." Someone said. "…and Granger. Now that is something you don't see every day."

"Fuck off, Blasie." Malfoy said.

"Nice. I will leave you two love birds to it." Blaise said and walked off.

"He saw us. Are you going to be in trouble?"

"No." Malfoy said in breathy tones. "Blaise doesn't actually care and he won't tell anyone, but there are a few others who probably should not see this."

He kissed her again, then broke it off like it took a great deal of effort. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Into the forest."

The forest, where they had privacy, she realised. Where she would be doing things with him. Something in the back of her mind questioned whether this was a good idea. There was no doubt she wanted him, her panties were soaked and there was no doubt he wanted her, she felt the proof of that was under her. Her insides felt absolutely molten with heat. She wondered how much of that was alcohol.

If she went into the forest with him, she was going to have sex with Draco Malfoy. And he wouldn't tell anyone. She would absolutely not tell anyone, it would be her secret, provided Blaise kept his mouth shut. This night had already addressed some of the sting in her memories involving him, if she did this, it is likely this would replace a whole lot of aggravating memories with the memories of one insane night. And right this moment, she was twisted in knots wanting him.

She nodded and he pushed her off him as he got up. He held her hand and led her back towards the darkness of the forest. She couldn't help but touch him. Her hand was on the small of his back and she felt his muscles under his white shirt work as he walked. She wanted to touch him so badly. The warmth of his body radiated through her fingers.

When they got deep enough he pulled her to him and kissed her again. He pulled her shirt over her head and exposed her skin to the cool summer air. Her bra was gone the next second. He really had done this before. She tugged at his shirt. She wanted to feel skin. It gave reluctantly, enough at least for her to get her hand up along the skin of his abdomen. She needed more and worked the buttons of his shirt as fast as she could.

She tasted his skin as soon as she could get access. It takes clean and spicy, and gutwrenchingly male. He broke the kiss and took his shirt off. She watched as his body strained to get the shirt off.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. She wasn't entirely sure she could stop if she wanted to, she really was on fire and she could not go on living with this tension in her.

He pulled her thighs up around him and before she knew what happened she was on the ground with him on top of her. The weight of him on her was something glorious and deeply satisfying. He could feel him grinding into her and she wanted him now, but he had other plans. He roamed down and kissed her mounds, teasing the nipples until she wanted to scream.

He roamed further and Hermione jumped when she felt the heat of his mouth at her entrance, teasing the nub that was so extremely sensitive. Her breath was becoming deep and ragged as he continued to torture her. She felt her whole body tightening.

"Not yet." He said and pulled away. She wanted to scream in frustration. "You taste absolutely divine, do you know that?"

"New blood." She panted. "Your body is programmed to want it. Programmed to seek out fresh genes."

"Huh." He said. "Is that why you smell so good too?" He sat back on his heels and reached under her skirt. She felt him roam the edge of her panties, then tug them down. She lifted her legs out of them as he pulled them down. "You always smelled good. I noticed that when you punched me in third year, just one of those random thoughts in the middle of something. I might keep these."

"Are you looking for an apology?" She asked incredulously. He came back up level with her and slowly lowered himself down. She felt his weight on her again and it sent a thrill of anticipation through her.

"This will do." He said and nuzzled himself between her thighs.

"You're a cheeky sod." She said, but the last word came out as a gasp as he found that spot on her neck that made her eyes swim. And then he was at her entrance, pushing in. She felt the fullness as her body stretched for him. This was insane, her mind screamed. He sunk all the way down until they were fully joined before he withdrew and repeated the process slowly. Her body was a boneless mess at this point who existed only to feed off these sensations. She could feel her core convulsing around him, milking him as he continued to thrust into her. Her orgasm started and it didn't seem to stop, it just continued with every thrust like he had her balanced on the edge of a knife.

She felt his strokes become more frantic and she her body was exhausted from the onslaught of sensation. One last rough thrust sent fresh waves of pleasure up her spine and down her legs, which kept going long after he had collapsed on her.

They lay there panting and reason slowly started to return. She couldn't believe she'd just had sex with Draco Malfoy. And it had been fantastic too, clearly the best sex she had ever had. He was still inside her as he lay still on top of her. She could feel tension building in her core, which was crazy. She wanted more. They stayed there for a long time, him still inside her, covering her with his body.

Slowly he started to move again and she could feel his body tightening up. They weren't done, she realised, which was not a bad thing because she was ready for more. He was stroking her again, building the fire that was taking over any sense.

He pulled her up to sitting and teased her breast with his mouth. The sensation was overwhelming. She had never been so out of control before, so completely wanton. She was straddling him and the intent was getting more serious as he ground her hips to him again and again. She couldn't do anything but to help as the sensations and tension drove her on. She could feel his mouth on her neck kissing and sucking in between the ragged breaths.

It was getting close and she desperately clung to him as her orgasm took over. He was grinding her so tight she was going to be bruised tomorrow, but tonight she needed it.

They sat holding each other until they cooled down. Light was breaking up the darkness.

"A new day." She said. He didn't say anything. She kissed him a few times and then got off him. He was still sitting on the ground, not moving. He truly was beautiful naked. She saw the dark mark on his arm and he noticed her watching it.

He stood up and pulled her to him. He kissed her again, a sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She said.

"What?"

"Everything." She said and stroked the horrible mark with her thumb. He held her to him for a little while. "Guess we better go and pack. Breakfast will be on soon."

"I don't think my stomach could tolerate it." She said and stepped away. She searched for her bra and shirt.

He was dressing when she looked back at him again.

"No one can ever know about this." He said.

"I know." She said. "It never happened."

"You should probably go first." He said. "I will head back through the forest."

She started to turn.

"Wait." He said and pulled her back. Her pulled her into a kiss again. "I'll always know it happened."

She smiled and stepped back, stepped out of the forest and into the clearing around the shore. She started to wander back and looked back once to see him in the forest. She felt ok with that had just happened. A sense of conclusion almost.

She wandered back to the castle without any hurry. There were literally bodies littered on the shoreline.

"Good night?" Amanda Shelmyth said as she passed by carrying her shoes. She had grass stains all over her white skirt.

"Yep." Hermione responded.

"Awesome. See you later."

She got packed and sorted down at the train station. She saw Malfoy across the station. He was dressed as he usually was in his black suit with his hair impeccably in place. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod before entering the train down the other end. He watched her a second or two before disappeared into the train.

"What happened to you last night?" Harry said. "We lost you."

"You know, drunk a bit much and fell asleep."

"It was a good night though."

"Yeah." She said. "One in a million."


End file.
